


Does it seem to me? | Мне кажется?

by StupidRacoon



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bundesliga, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, German Football, German National Team, German U21, M/M, Male Slash, RB Leipzig, Romance, TSG 1899 Hoffenheim - Freeform, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidRacoon/pseuds/StupidRacoon





	Does it seem to me? | Мне кажется?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icanthang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanthang/gifts).



Нечастые объединения молодёжки перед матчами каждые полгода давали Дэви надежду на встречу с давним другом Никласом, который, скорее, был вовсе и не друг, а человек, которому он доверял всего себя. И встретившись взглядами с Зюле в очередной раз, Дэви как-то расслабленно улыбнулся: ближайшую неделю ему не о чем беспокоиться, они не расстанутся ни на секунду. Парни не были удивлены, что и на этих сборах они снова будут жить в одном номере — это стало некой закономерностью, с того момента, как их впервые поселили вместе и они познакомились. В этот раз всё тоже начиналось как обычно и дело шло к ночи, когда парни начали наконец располагаться в номере. Зельке, как всегда, занял кровать, что была ближе к окну, хотя он всё ещё надеялся услышать предложение Никласа, как и раньше, сдвинуть их вместе. Разбиравший сумку Зюле явно не собирался ничего предлагать, а сам Дэви, как-то не привыкший проявлять инициативу, лишь тоскливо наблюдал за немцем.

— «Гори в Аду, Мелисса, или как там тебя…» — Зельке про себя клял новую девушку Никласа, — «теперь уже ничего не будет как прежде.»

Зюле поправил подушку и улегся на кровать, чтобы расслабиться после перелета и выкинуть из головы всё лишнее. Он бы с удовольствием сделал это, если бы не Дэви, который всё ещё сверлил его странным взглядом.

— Что-то произошло, Дэви? — спросил Зюле.

— Да нет, ничего, — укладываясь пробубнил парень. Зельке отвернулся к окну и долго вглядывался в темноту ночного Берлина. Всё же он любил этот город. Столица — это самый большой город страны, она яркая и шумная. Берлин никогда не останавливается: жизнь в нем кипит и днём и ночью. Следить за сменой настроений города, когда он бодрствует или когда замирает в полшестого утра буквально на тридцать минут, чтобы затем во всех его концах зазвонили будильники, и подняли обычных немцев на их обычную работу, это те бесценные мгновения, проведенные с Никласом, которые Дэви хотел бы вернуть. Под ребрами что-то болезненно ныло, и Зельке готов был поклясться, что причиной этому были вовсе не проблемы с сердцем, а тот, кто лежит за его спиной. Внезапно ночную тишину отеля нарушили громкие стоны и скрипы кровати, доносившиеся из-за стены. В голосившем во всё горло парне Дэви узнал Макса, что несложно было вычислить по имени, которое он выкрикивал: «Леон». Зельке, да и, наверное, вся команда знала, что между этими двумя что-то есть, но ещё никогда раньше они не позволяли себе так громко и бесстыдно стонать. Дэви нахмурился и, повернувшись к другу, спросил:

— Ты ничего не слышал?

Никлас, делая вид, что не замечает диких воплей, доносящихся из-за стены, ответил:

— Нет, ничего. А ты что-то услышал?

Зельке напряженно поджал губы:

— Наверное, показалось.

— Наверное, — пожал плечами Зюле.

Прошло ещё несколько минут, прежде чем Дэви резко вскочил с места и направился к выходу из номера.

— Ты чего? — удивленно спросил Никлас, приподнявшись на кровати.

— Меня это всё уже порядком достало, — бросил Зельке перед тем как выйти наружу.

Зюле бросился за ним к выходу, по пути натягивая футболку. Парень выглянул в коридор, где раздраженный Дэви барабанил в двери соседнего номера:

— Можно как-нибудь потише?

Из-за двери глухо донеслось:

— Иди нахуй! Мы вам с Никласом не мешаем.

Дэви потерял дар речи от полученного ответа. Ровно до этого момента он свято верил, что никто не знает о его отношениях с Зюле. Немец судорожно выдохнул и вернулся в свой номер.

— Ну, как успехи? — усмехнулся Никлас, возвращаясь на свою кровать.

— Дерьмово, — ответил Дэви, усаживаясь на свое спальное место.

После того как Дэви вернулся, крики Майера будто стали ещё громче и чётче, а их кровать всё чаще ударялась в стену, отбивая ритм. Зельке не понимал, что именно его так раздражает: шум или то, что Зюле не проявляет никакой инициативы в его адрес. Хотя, он прекрасно понимал что, и это явно было не первое.

— О Господи, — протянул Зельке, прижимая к ушам с обеих сторон подушки, — как перестать это слышать…

— Может последовать их примеру? — Внезапно выпалил Никлас и улыбнулся, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Дэви не мог поверить своим ушам, а белоснежные подушки попадали из его рук, глухо ударяясь о пол:

— Прямо сейчас?

— А тебя что-то останавливает? — Никлас прикрыл глаза.

В следующее мгновение парень почувствовал, как Дэви навис сверху, и его тонкие пальцы скользили по телу, пытаясь стянуть футболку.

— Всё-таки сейчас, — улыбался Зюле, освобождаясь от одежды.

— Боюсь, что потом у нас не будет времени, — ответил Дэви, помогая Никласу избавиться от штанов.

***

 

Прошло порядка двух часов, когда Зельке, выбравшись из объятий Никласа и натянув штаны, вышел на балкон, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха. Дэви мог бы наблюдать за спящим парнем целую вечность, но после жаркой встречи ночная прохлада была ему просто необходима. Немец глубоко вдохнул, наполняя легкие кислородом. Зельке был бы абсолютно счастлив в этот момент, если бы понимал странное поведение Никласа.

— Ну и чего ты вскочил, м? — хрипловатый голос, раздавшийся за спиной Дэви, заставил его содрогнуться.

— Просто мне стало душно, — пытаясь подавить мандраж, ответил парень. Зельке стал напряженно вглядываться вдаль, чтобы не встречаться взглядом с Никласом.

Зюле усмехнулся и встал совсем близко, опираясь на поручни балкона:

— А я то думал, что ты обиделся.

— Обиделся? На что? — хмыкнул Дэви, делая вид, что не понимает его.

— Ну, что я веду себя не как обычно... — Никлас сделал паузу, ожидая реакцию Зельке, но не заметив ничего особенного продолжил, — я пытался понять, насколько я нормальный.

— Ну и насколько?

Парень выпрямился:

— Знаешь, я абсолютно ненормальный… — Никлас теперь сам старался держать эмоции в руках и отводил глаза от обнаженной спины Зельке. — Я теряю голову, когда вижу, как ты возмущенно ворчишь и отворачиваешься к окну, пытаясь растворить свою обиду в ночных огнях города. Я не могу сдерживаться, когда ты раздеваешься, когда падаешь на кровать.

Зюле одной рукой прикрыл лицо, подавляя в своем сознании всплывающие картинки. Теперь он отчетливо видел все их встречи. И он знал, что не хочет этого прекращать, — Каждое твое движение оглушительно кричит, зовет меня. Если быть нормальным — это без тебя, то я лучше буду самым злостным нарушителем этих тупых правил…

Дэви опешил от неожиданности. Он уже был готов поверить, что Зюле действительно полюбил эту швабру. А сейчас он признается ему… в любви?

— Ты полный идиот, — бросил Зельке, которого колотило от волнения. Он повернулся к Никласу.

— Я знаю, — печально улыбнулся парень. Он прижал к себе Дэви и прошептал, — может, раз мы всё выяснили, продолжим?

Зельке ничего не ответил, лишь глубже вдыхая аромат желанного тела. Конечно же он был не против.


End file.
